


Be Mine

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Blushing, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Cute, Dukexiety - Freeform, Fluff, Janus Sanders - Freeform, Loceit - Freeform, Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, TW: cursing, Teasing, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, kiss, tw: Kissing, uwu, word count over 2000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: A Dukexiety and Loceit fic. Logan is pining over Janus and Virgil decides to do something about it.Tw: Cursing, Kissing (if there are any others, please drop them in the comments and I'll add them!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Will you let me be yours"
> 
> Prompt Credit: @obsessedalli on Tumblr. They are so cool and talented, I highly recommend checking their blog out! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Leave any thoughts in the comments!

Logan was falling. He didn’t realize it at first. Or maybe he did, and he didn’t know what to do. However, the time came when he could no longer ignore what he was feeling. When he could no longer ignore the fact that Janus haunted his every thought, smirking, laughing, and smiling. When he could no longer ignore the fact that Janus sent him into red-faced spasms of suppressed laughter and grins whenever he even said anything. When he could no longer ignore how hard it was to breathe at even the slightest brush of contact with the other side, and the lightning that seemed to fill him. When he could no longer ignore how Janus undid him, and made him want to be something more. 

Logan snapped his book shut, stood up, and stretched. Setting it neatly down on his desk, Logan strode towards the door of his bedroom and slipped out. Walking quickly down the hall towards the living room, he shoved the already growing nervousness deep down into himself. “Hello everyone!” Logan called out, striding into the room. Doing his best to be subtle, Logan faced the opposite direction as Janus. “I plan to stay functional today. And, as much as it pains me to say, me around him is the opposite of functional.” 

“Hey Lo. It’s been a while since you’ve come out of your room. Now, I am all for reclusively hiding in one’s bedroom, but it’s you. There must be some reason that explains why you’ve been, well, hiding from us.” Virgil smirked as he leaned backward on the couch, his eyes saying he knew full well why Logan had turned reclusive. “Virgil, I haven’t the slightest idea what you mean. I’ve simply been busy, that is all.” Logan replied as he opened the pantry and pulled out a packet of ramen. “Oh come on Lo-Lo. We know you! You always come out of your room regularly! And we especially know that you never, ever eat ramen. Why, only last week you were going over how bad it is for you and how it will negatively influence your health in the future. So, what’s up?” Patton unabashedly pulled out his puppy eyes, silently begging for Logan to tell him what was happening. 

Roman and Remus grinned from the corner. After Virgil, who was made extremely observant due to his nature, not counting Logan, Roman was the next most observant side. Especially with things to do with love and romance, Roman was observant and usually knew what was happening. And now, he could tell very well what was up with Logan. And Roman had without a doubt informed Remus of his revelations. “Well, I know what has gotten into our nerd’s brain.” Remus called to Patton with a shit-eating grin on his face. “He’s got a crus-” Remus tried to continue but was promptly cut off by Logan, hissing that “If you say one more word I will kill you Remus, and I wouldn’t advise testing me on this.” Logan straightened, breathless, and wasted no time fleeing from the room with his freshly made ramen, without so much as a word. 

Janus, who had been completely silent this entire time, began to run over the conversation in his head. In truth, he himself had been harboring a crush toward Logan for some time now, and even the slightest chance of reciprocation sent feelings equivalent to glorious sunsets and crashing waves and entwined hands shooting through his head. Losing himself to his head, Janus departed from reality, and allowed himself to imagine a life with Logan. It was filled with laughter and teasing and riddles and late night mystery movie marathons. “I love you, Janus. And I won’t ever let you go.” Logan would say, smiling a great big smile and holding him close. Janus could feel himself smiling softly, but at that moment he couldn’t care. 

“Oh my god, look at Janus. Both of them are so far gone it is unbelievable.” Virgil muttered to Remus. “I mean, I would know the feeling. Because I am so far gone for you I can barely believe it either.” Remus’s face shined as brightly as the sun at this, and replied with a whispered “Oh Vee. You have no idea how much I love you either.” The two embraced tightly, completely unaware and uncaring of the others in the room. 

Pulling out of the embrace, Virgil stood up and locked his phone before setting it down on the table. “I’m going after Logan. I cannot stand this any longer. I’m going to do something or be murdered by a nerd trying.” Remus grinned, nodded his approval, and sat back. “I’m going to be waiting here. If my predictions are correct, then I’m going to be hearing some yelling or the crashing of broken objects soon. And I am all in favor of that.” Virgil, rolling his eyes at that, took off down the hall, all the while planning what he was going to say. He knew that Logan would be the issue. He stalwartly refused to admit to experiencing any type of romantic feelings or even the possibility of it. “Oh well. He may be stubborn, but so am I.” Virgil thought as he neared Logan’s room. Knocking on the door, he stood back and waited for Logan to answer it.

On the other side of the door, Logan was pacing the room, waging a furious debate with himself. Upon hearing the knock at the door, he heaved a sigh and went to open it. Logan knew very well that it was Virgil, and he also knew very well that Virgil wouldn’t move from the door until it was opened, or until Remus came to drag him away. Opening the door slowly, Logan cringed as he prepared for the outburst. And he was not disappointed. 

“Logan. You’re smart, so I know you know why I’m here. And you know I’m not going to leave.” Logan sighed, took off his glasses, and set them on the bedside table. “Yes, Virgil, I do know why you’re here. But I must confess, I don’t know what you expect to achieve with this-” Logan was cut off by Virgil, who had followed him into the room and now practically exploded with words. “Logan, come on! We both know that you’re pining for Janus and have been for a while. Roman knows, Remus knows. Hell, even Patton is starting to suspect. Janus is the only oblivious one, and if he would open his eyes he would see it. You are majorly crushing, and so is he. I spent WAY too much time denying my own heart, and I am not about to see it happen all over again! Do you know what happened when I spoke to Remus?” Logan made an attempt to speak up, but then fell silent again.

“One thousand pounds of weight was lifted from my shoulders. I felt like I could finally breathe again. And now, I’m so much happier. I’m so happy I wouldn’t have even believed it possible. Now, you’re going to march in there and say something! Anything! Anything to break the ice you’re both walking on.” Virgil paused for breath, his eyes shining with some hidden emotion. 

“Lo, come on. Please. Both you and Janus are some of my best friends that I have. It sucks for me to sit by. And watch. And wish for either of you to make a move. So, I’m begging you. Please. Don’t make the same mistake I did.” Virgil finally fell silent, seemingly waiting for Logan to say something. Logan took a deep breath, mustering a thousand different excuses, all of which quailed with one withering look from Virgil. Logan then uttered several soft curses under his breath, and placed his glasses back on his head. “Ok. Very well. I do see your point, but… Virgil. What if he says no. What if he laughs in my face.” In that moment, the doubt nearly drowned Logan. “Oh come on Logan. I can promise you that he won’t. You may be a genius, but I can read people. I can promise you that he will not say no.” At that, Logan strode to the door, gave a nod of thanks, and took off down the hall. 

Emerging once again into the living room, Logan was at this point running on adrenaline and very little else. Walking up to Janus, he blocked out Patton’s squeals, Roman’s quiet laughter, and Remus’s downright smirk. “Janus. I-well. I think you’re really cool, and nice, and interesting, and-”  
“Oh my god, I sound like a middle schooler.” Logan thought to himself as he fidgeted under Janus’s gaze. “Well, I’ll get to the point then.” Logan took a deep inhale, preparing to take the dive. It was only at this moment that Janus seemed to realize what was happening, and his eyes widened. “Janus. I think you’re spectacular. An amazing person, and somebody I am so glad to know. And I have something to ask of you. Will you let me be yours?” 

Logan said all of this in a rush, blushing and stuttering, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to go through with it if he didn’t get it over with quickly. Now, having said it, he felt the world crashing down. Not even waiting for Janus’s response, Logan turned and fled, leaving chaos behind. Patton was squealing loud enough to raise the dead, Roman was cheering, and Remus was downright cackling out loud at the chaos that had been caused. Janus was bright red, and constantly having to remind himself to breathe as he realized over and over again that everything he had been dreaming of had just come true. Standing up, Janus sped after Logan, not allowing the situation to slip away like water. 

Logan arrived back at his room, entered it, and slammed the door shut. Running his hands through his hair, Logan sat on his bed and contemplated whether he would ever return to society. “Oh my god, I messed everything up. What on earth was I thinking? There’s never a chance that that could ever be a thing. Oh my god oh my god oh my god.” Logan fought to calm himself even as his ecstasy began to rise and a weight lifted from his shoulders. “Well, this is the oddest combination of emotions I’ve ever experienced in my life.” What Logan wasn’t expecting however, was the knock on his door. 

Janus stood at the door, shifting from foot to foot. “I do hope he opens it. This would be incredibly awkward otherwise.” The door opened then, and a disheveled Logan stood before him, shock evident on his face. Janus raised his eyebrows in question, and Logan hesitantly nodded, opening the door farther to let him through. 

Janus adjusted his hat before turning to Logan and beginning to speak. “Well. I can’t say that wasn’t unexpected. But may I say, it was also completely welcome. As I’m sure Virgil has already assured you many times, there is no way I couldn’t feel the same.” Janus advanced towards Logan slowly, not halting eye contact and not stopping talking. “So, I have come for clarification. What you said was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Because I like you Logan, I like you very much.” Logan realized about now that he was completely cornered by Janus, between him and the wall. Reminding himself to breath, Logan stared right back at Janus, even as his heart went ballistic. “So, Logan Sanders. I guess I could say I’ve come to ask you something. I’ve come to ask you if you will be mine.” At that, Logan heard angels sing and didn’t allow himself to hesitate before he whispered “Yes.” 

With this, Janus leaned in towards Logan and their lips met. It was an explosion equivalent to a nuclear bomb. It was a meteor strike and glittering stars. It was pounding rain and drifting clouds. It was high piercing mountain peaks and deep ocean depths. It was the wonder of a full moon and the freedom of a raging fire. It was the joy of loud cheers and it was the thrill of an electric shock. It was everything groundbreaking in the world, condensed into one moment. It was perfection, as Logan threaded his hands through Janus’s hair and Janus wrapped his arms around Logan’s back and brought him closer. 

That night, the air around both would glimmer gold. The mindscape would be full of shy glances and hidden smiles and muffled giggles. It would be saturated with joy as the very atmosphere seemed to breath and settle for the first time in a while. It would be filled with the smiles that Virgil and Remus sent each other and the kisses they shared, as they cuddled close together. And with the quiet murmured promises they spoke to each other, swearing to never leave them and to love them for all their life and whatever was beyond it. It would be filled with the pride and happiness Roman felt for his friends, and his hope for their futures. It would be filled with the joy of Patton as he silently cheered for them. It would be filled with pure, undiluted hope, and pure unfiltered love. It would be filled with the dreams of Logan and Janus, tinged in soft colors and glowing stars, as bright as the blossoming feelings and strong as the faith they had in the other that they could rely on them to always be there. It would be filled with every good thought there was in the world, as the sun set and rose again, the harbinger of new, happy times, filled to the brim with laughter, joy, and love.


End file.
